


Yuuki no Hana

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Forbidden, Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodies aligned, eternity of promises whispered tickling in the ear. Two bodies became one, lips met, moan and screams of love and faith.</p><p>“I’ll always be there…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuuki no Hana

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after I had listen to Hakanai Yubisaki i couldn't help my self, the song just screams Akame! sorry for the lyrics in the fic... or NOT!

You feel all along, you have lose that smile  
Machikado de kodoku ni saiteru kimi wo mita

\----

The rain fall heavily down, a thunder erupts somewhere in the distance. Soaked to the bones, brown eyes met a pair of other brown eyes that was facing never ever land in those shocked eyes.

“Kame?”

Kazuya felt a shiver run down his spine as he wrap his arms around his small shivering frame. The sakura rustled in the roaring wind behind him. Kazuya blink the rain drops away from his eyes, this wasn’t a dream Jin were standing here, in front of him taunting him and trapping him in a dangerous spell.

“Kame?” Jin call out once again as Kazuya felt the rain falter not soaking his shivering form any more as he met a pair of brown eyes underneath the umbrella.

“Jin?” Kame acknowledge and a smile erupts that beautiful face making Kame’s heart jump a beat. Time was standing still as people rush passed them.

“Long time no see…”

He was here back in Japan, standing on the solid ground of Tokyo.

Kazuya chuckled.

“Yea,” He wrap his arms even tighter around his shivering form. All he really wanted is a warm bath and then burrow himself underneath the heavy duvet with two dogs sleeping pressed up against him.

“Look at you, you’re all soaked to the bones…”

Kame gritted his teeth, yea he couldn’t help forgetting his umbrella like some and his manager had some other issues he needed to take care of, so a ride home was out of the question and Jin standing here and pointed it out, mocking him.

“It’s not my fault…” He grumble tiredly as he had been abandon at the photo studio.

Jin lean closer almost pumping his nose with Kame’s.

“So you want to shelter underneath my umbrella, I can walk you home….” Jin offered.

“I never asked and does it look like I care, if you do it or not…” Kazuya huff as he walk away feeling the rain drops soak his skin, like it didn’t matter.

“Oi Kame, wait!” Jin said as he take some quick step to close in on the retreating turtle among the maze of people. His phone buzzed inside his pocket remembering him to be somewhere else. Jin tch:ed and answered as he let Kazuya escape from his grasp.

Kazuya slows down his steps as he felt his heartbeat calming down. He shivers as he stop under a lamp post, why was Jin back, just when he wanted to forget him. He look up towards the thundering sky as rain drops fall at his face. There’s no idea Jin, you will just be a silhouette of ignorance.

\----

Aishite ii ? You ignored me  
But I love you more then you just talked to me  
Be still in my heart kanashimi de blue ni somata hana dakara

\----

Fingers try to keep the key steady as Kazuya tried to trust it inside the locker, to be able to open the door. He cursed as he drops the keys onto the floor. Leaning down as he felt dizziness take him over he bit his lip and sighs. He manage to grab a hold on his key and opening the door to stumble inside.

He drops his bag on the floor as he start to pail off his wet clothes, leaving them across the floor on his way toward the bathroom. Unziping down the flyer he dressed out of his styled jeans and the air hit his skin like thousands of needles and he shivered.

\----

Let me know sameta kiss wo coating shite eien wo shinjiteta  
Yarusenai kioku ga tozasu kimi no mune  
What will I do ? Hidarimimi ni ringtone nari hibiku hitori no heya  
Hakanai forget-me-not tsumitoritai show your smile again

\----

Bodies aligned, eternity of promises whispered tickling in the ear. Two bodies became one, lips met, moan and screams of love and faith.

“I’ll always be there…”

\----

You are in the past you have lost the love  
Hodo no mukou gawa kisetsu wo koete ku no ?

\----

You are in the past, a fading memory. Jin why did we become like this? Kazuya leans his head against the bathtub sighing hating his feelings, claws that tried to rip his heart to shreds. He find a sponge and focus to clean his body instead, slowly in a teasing dance.

When did we fall out of love?

Dressed in a yukata, Kazuya find his way towards his bedroom with two tails after him in line. A soft buzz from his phone tell him someone was calling, the ID clearly read a name he didn’t want to have anything to do with. Pressing the answer button and angling his phone towards his ear.

“Sorry, Kazu but I can’t meet you…” Jin says in a broken voice and Kame knew.

Tears sprung from Kame eyes as he pressed the end button. Even if he had left Jin there in the dump in the rain, but he was so mad. Kazuya didn’t want Jin to know he was a mess, tough even then he knew. Jin always knew. Kazuya held a breath as his phone buzzed for another incoming call.

“It will be okay Kame…”

“Koki….” Kame whispered, the sweet gangsta was there for him, when Jin wasn’t anymore.

They lived in two different worlds.

A world Kame couldn’t reach any longer and his heart breaks to thousand pieces all over again.

Why did I have to fall in love with you?

The warmth from his dogs that lay pressed against him made him doze off with a new hope.

\----

Let me know "aenai yo" tte tweeting shite tame ikide gomakashita  
Wakaranai yakusoku tozasu kimi no mirai  
What will I do? Amai uso ni moonlight dake kizu iteta ano yoru wo  
Samayou forget-me-not tsumitoritai show me your smile again

\----

Kazuya saw Jin, once again on the walk, his smile was shining strongly like a lit sun.

I want a smile that’s only meant for me.

Show me your smile again, so I know you’re happy.

I did let you go after all, your way through this world. The path we’re taking goes two directions.

I will always be standing at the edge waiting for you so I won’t fall off, catch me in those strong arms that held me secured before with love.

I love you.

Kazuya walked inside the recording room, meeting the worry eyes of Koki, no words was needed. Kazuya smiled reassuring he was fine, but Koki knew the lie.

All Kame wanted was to walk through this day and every other day, with head held high. But Jin wasn’t far away from his thoughts. He closed that part off as he closed his eyes giving in to rest as he feel fingers cares his hair and his head find shoulder.

“Why?”

Sadly Koki didn’t had the answer as Kazuya’s breath eave out.

\----

Kanawanai omoi ni tatta hitotsu dake  
I’m waiting for you temo  
Tada kimi no soba ni in my mind

\----

A phone pressed to the ear, a signal he came through.

“What do you want?”

“After all these years, Jin do I even have to answer that?” Kazuya chuckled.

He heard a sigh at the other end.

“I’ll be there.”

Jin threaded a forbidden path

\----

Let you go katahou no yume wo filling shite eien to yonde ita  
Hodo kenai yubisaki boku ni azukete yo

\----

Fingers wrapped around a white button up shirt, lips met and Kazuya felt a smile against his lips and he chuckle heartily. When he pulled away there was the smile and that made Kame’s heart jump a beat.

“I want you…”

Jin obliges.

Clothes shattered across the room, whisper of promise and a new start, moans fills the room penetrating the walls.

Two bodies reunite, lips met and Jin was his and Jin learned to love again.

Finger tips dances ghostly over naked skin and Kazuya knew he wouldn’t fall of that cliff, Jin had caught him. Sweeping him in his embrace and millions of stars explode behind his eye lids.

Panting after breath, he nuzzled closer to the warmth body never wanting to let go.

“All I wanted was a bit of your time.”

“You have me, Kazu all of me…”

Lips met as Kazuya feels satisfied. Fingers care ghostly over the nape of Jin’s neck.

Now he knew why he fell in love with Jin after all. The kiss turns more heated as tongues duel over a battle neither would win.

The broken pieces of his heart puzzled together, healing it as it bumped with joy.

A buzzing sound brought them out of their daze state and Jin’s eyes gaze at the phone.

“Ignore it, tonight you’re mine…” Kazuya told him as he cares his palm ghostly over Jin’s cheek returning his gaze back to his as he leans down giving those plump lips a kiss.

“I’m eternally yours…”

Hope seemed to be on their side and a new faith bloomed, whisper in the silent room.

Don’t forget me.

Kazuya knew that Jin hadn’t.

The hand of doom had brought them back together, but they would never walk the same path it would always and forever be split in two.

Jin smiled as he pressed a kiss on Kame’s forehead.

The red thread between them was unbreakable.

Fingers aligned and legs tangled.

A smile of hope bloomed.

\----

What will I do ? Hidarimimi ni ringtone dake nari hibiku hitori no heya  
Hakanai forget-me-not tsumitoritai show me your smile again

 


End file.
